This invention relates to a connector which is mountable on a circuit board and which is mateable with a mating connector, and to a connector assembly.
Referring to FIGS. 17 to 19, JP-A 2008-522386 (Patent Document 1) discloses a first connector 900 and a second connector 950. The first connector 900 is mountable on a circuit board 930, and the second connector 950 is mountable on a circuit board 980. The first connector 900 and the second connector 950 are connectable with each other. As shown in FIG. 17, the first connector 900 of Patent Document 1 comprises a plurality of first terminals 910 and a first housing 920 which holds the first terminals 910. Each of the first terminals 910 has a solder tail portion 912. The first housing 920 is formed with a plurality of first terminal accommodating cavities 922. The first terminals 910 are accommodated in the first terminal accommodating cavities 922, respectively. As shown in FIG. 18, the second connector 950 of Patent document 1 comprises a plurality of second terminals 960 and a second housing 970 which holds the second terminals 960. Each of the second terminals 960 has a solder tail portion 962. The second housing 970 is formed with a plurality of second terminal accommodating cavities 972. The second terminals 960 are accommodated in the second terminal accommodating cavities 972, respectively. As shown in FIG. 19, the solder tail portions 912 of the first connector 900 are soldered to wiring lands 932, respectively, of the circuit board 930, and the solder tail portions 962 of the second connector 950 are soldered to wiring lands 982, respectively, of the circuit board 980. The first connector 900 and the second connector 950 which are mounted on the circuit boards 950 and 980, respectively, are mated with each other so that the first terminals 910 of the first connector 900 are connected with the second terminals 960, respectively, of the second connector 950.